And They Keep Singing
by onesh0twonder
Summary: Can two high school best friends and sweethearts keep in touch when the luck works hard to keep them apart? What is happening to Britt and San when we don't see them on Glee? This is my take on it (and an attempt to ease my own broken heart). Brittana is endgame. I plan to post a short chapter after every episode in season five, for sure, maybe longer. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 01: 5 01

_**To:** Brittany S. Pierce brittspwithtubbs gmail .com_

_**Cc:**_

_**Subject: **Hi_

_**From: **Santana Lopez snixxy gmail .com_

_Hi Britt!_

_I hope MIT is going well. They better be taking good care of you, or I might have to go all Lima Heights on their asses. Just say the word. ;)_

_I've been keeping busy down here in NYC. I got a job as a waitress, and got Rachel hired too. We have to wear these really short skirt. The uniforms are super sexist and messed up, but I look super hot in it, so whatever._

_I talked to Quinn the other day, and she's claims that college is awesome for her, but I'm worried about her. I think she's still a little out of control. When I was talking to her Berry wouldn't stop bugging me, asking if she could say hi. Hahaha, I told her to keep in in her pants._

_But on to the big news. Berry and I drove back to Lima on Thursday because Blaine wanted us there when he purposed to Kurt. They staged this whole big thing, and he said yes, of course. Ugh, they're disgustingly cute._

_Really, it was pretty awesome though, New Directions got Vocal Adrenaline, the Warblers and those mumbling deaf kids to help, and they sang All You Need is Love. It was all supposed to be some big gay rights support thing. Like Enemies coming together and shit. Mr. Shue got the local paper to cover it. So that was pretty cool. I'll share the link on Facebook. Mercedes was there too, and she's fierce as ever. Everyone in Lima is doing good, no need to worry about any of them, Britts. I was watching that Kitty girl too, and she seems like she's being nicer. If you remember, I took a special interest in her._

_Oh, one more thing! Right before we left for Lima, Berry and I did this totally awesome flashmob thing at work. It was all to impress the casting directors for Funny Girl on her side, but it just feels so good to still be preforming. I wouldn't really say it to anyone else, but I really love it._

_That's all for now, I've gotta go shower before work._

_I miss you,_

_Santana_

Santana paused for a moment looking at her laptop screen. In the dark of her room, the light from it lit up her face. Taking a deep breath she deleted the "I miss you" from her email and sent it quickly. She shut the laptop, pushed it off her lap onto her bed, stood up, stretched, and grabbed her bathrobe, ready for her shower. On her way out of the room Santana threw open the curtains that had been blocking out the mid-morning sunlight.

_**To: **Santana Lopez snixxy gmail .com_

_**Cc:**_

_**Subject: **Re: Hi_

_**From: **Brittany S. Pierce brittspwithtubbs gmail .com_

_Hi Santana!_

_It's so good to hear from you! It's great here at MIT, I'm making alot of new friends! I'm a little afraid that they don't really like me and are only pretending, like the Cheerios, but it feels different here than at McKinley, in a good way._

_It sounds like you're having a wonderful time in New York,_

Brittany paused, wanting to add the words "I only wish I was there with to share it with you." She decided against it.

_and I'm glad everyone is doing well in Lima._

_I'm so happy for Kurt and Blaine, but don't you think they're a little young?_

_I'm super busy, and I gotta run._

_~Brittany_

Brittany sent her email and logged out of her account. Her phone had just beeped, reminding her to get to class. She gathered up her bags and hurried out of the library. When she got to class she was a little breathless from rushing across campus, but still smiling since she had heard from Santana.

Santana smiled a tired smile when, upon getting home from work, she saw a response from Brittany in her inbox. She opened it right away and read it. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her chest at its short length. ' It's okay Santana, she probably meant what she said, college keeps her busy, it doesn't mean she doesn't have time for you anymore,' was what she told herself, but it didn't make her eyes sting less with tears as she lay in bed that night. Growing up was a kind of scary that she only felt in relation to Brittany.


	2. Chapter 02: 502

Brittany took in a deep breath of spring air as she sat alone on the grass in the Court. She wasn't doing anything, just thinking. All the things she did in classes were different than the other students, and the homework was different too. She only did it in her dorm.

As she sat, she noticed a boy look at her as she walked down the sidewalk. He was a tall boy, wiry, with dark tan skin and dark brown hair. His eyes were light. Maybe blue or green, Brittany noticed. They stood out against his otherwise dark complexion. He was moving at a leisurely pace, and began to direct himself towards her. He smiled. She smiled back.

When he got close enough, he said "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure," Brittany smiled again.

"I'm Hunter."

"Nice to meet you, Hunter. I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you Brittany. I know it's a cliche, but I have to say it. I haven't seen you around...?" He finished the sentence like a question.

Brittany laughed, "I'm here on early admissions, but to honest, I'm a special case. They think my brain works in different ways, but I'm secretly a genius."

She winked at him.

"Why would it have to be a secret?"

"Oh... Well, everyone's always thought I was just stupid."

"Oh." It seemed like he didn't know what to say, but his face fell at the word 'stupid'.

"You shouldn't call yourself stupid," He said after a moment.

She smiled at him, "Thanks. ... I'm actually used to it, people called me that all the time in high school."

"That must have been rough," He looked sad for her.

"I guess." I had Santana. For most of it.

The conversation paused awkwardly for another moment then Hunter spoke up again.

"Can I buy you a coffee Brittany?"

"Sure."

She said it into grey-green eyes. Where was the brown?

_To: Brittany S. Pierce brittspwithtubbs gmail .com_  
_Cc:_  
_Subject: Big News!_  
_From: Santana Lopez snixxy gmail .com_

_Rachel got the part in Funny Girl! I'm so happy for her. Hope you're doing good, and being a genius and all. :)_

_xo_

_Santana_

_To: Santana Lopez snixxy gmail .com_  
_Cc:_  
_Subject: Re: Big News!_  
_From: Brittany S. Pierce brittspwithtubbs gmail .com_

_Santana, that's wonderful! Tell Rachel congrats! _

_...But I wanna hear about what's happening with you. _

_~Brittany_

Santana loved Dani's face so close to hers, their noses touching, and their hair falling tangled together on the floor. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. New York City was a brutal place. Totally her scene. And with Lady Hummel and The Hobbit Berry by her side, and now Dani, it probably couldn't get any better.

Dani's eyes smiled at her, brown. Dark brown. Where was the Blue?


	3. Chapter 03: 5 03

Santana,

We found the letterman jacket.

I took it.

Rage flared in Santana's chest as she read Mr. Schue's words on her phone screen.

"That son of a bitch!" She breathed out.

She threw her phone down on her bed before plopping her duffle bag down under the window.

She sat down heavily on her bed as soon as she'd changed out of her close and into her sweats. She looked at her phone, and all her anger dropped out of her. 'Santana, the man is grieving,' she chided herself.

"Ugggghhh!" a groan that was almost a roar jumped out of her throat. She brought her hands to the back of her head, grasping her her hair before throwing them forward. 'I'm the bitch. Why am I such a bitch?'

She let out a sob and flopped back onto her bed. The messy sheets were jumbled under her back. She rolled over, scrambling her hand beneath her bed. She pulled her hand back, a floppy Beanie Baby unicorn in tow.

_"Hey, Britt!"_

_Brittany turned around, a chip sticking out between her lips. She began to crunch as she walked over toward Santana, who knelt amongst the various items that had emerged from the depths of her closet. They were packing for college._

_Brittany stopped in front of Santana who held up a small toy. Brittany took it, and Santana got to her feet._

_Brittany smiled slow once they were eye-to-eye, "What's this?"_

_"You gave that to me for my sixth birthday."_

_Brittany smiled more, if that was possible. Santana smiled too. She leaned in for a kiss._

Santana cried for hours. She lost count. She had quieted down a bit by the time Rachel and Kurt came into the apartment. They had taken the train back from Lima late so that they could say with their families for one more day.

Kurt dropped his bags right inside the door and made a b-line for his bed. Rachel was slower. Santana calmed her breathing to listen to her make her way across the floor and to her bed.

A few minutes later, Santana heard muffled cries. They only served to reignite her own tears. Around fifteen minutes later, Santana's head began to ache from crying. She dragged herself into a sitting, then standing position. She went to the kitchen for a glass or water, but her tears didn't stop. 'Maybe I should get a glass for Rachel.'

She didn't get a glass fro Rachel. Fear. That's what stopped her. What would Rachel think of her if she was kind? 'Why am I afraid?' The thought just made her sadder.

She shuffled back to her bed and sat on it cross-legged. She unlocked her phone, staring at it blankly, wondering if there was a distraction somewhere in it. She looked at Dani's contact. She looked at Brittany's. She even looked at Quinn's. It was the middle of the night. After a few minutes, she heard a footstep near the curtain separating her bedroom from the apartment.

"Santana?"

It was Rachel. Santana wordlessly beckoned for Rachel to come join her on her bed, pulling her into a hug when she got close enough.


	4. Chapter 4: 5 04

Santana was happy. After she came home from Lima she was sad for a few days, but it slowly got better. She had never appreciated the atmosphere of New York City more than when it was in contrast to Lima Ohio. Being completely surrounded by people all the time– many of them freaks and geeks to boot– was good for her.

When Kurt started his band, Santana was ecstatic.

"It's gonna be like the old days," she told Dani excitedly one afternoon.

Dani smirked, her eyes shining at Santana, "Yeah?"

Santana laughed, "Look at me, I'm turning soft. You didn't know me in high school, or you wouldn't believe your ears right now."

"Aw, babe, I know you're bad ass," Dani tried to kiss Santana's cheek, but Santana pulled away at her mocking baby voice.

"I'mma have to go get in a gang fight to feel normal again," She said, her tone totally serious.

Dani stared at her.

Brittany would have laughed.

Santana decided not to enlighten Dani to the joking nature of her comment. Dani could get to know her the long way.

"Anyway, you should have seen us back then, we were a crazy group."

Dani laughed, "And now you're not?"

"No, we're just better now," Santana winked.

As the band spent time together, Santana noticed Rachel getting happier. She had been making an effort to be kind to Rachel since Finn died. How she would feel if Brittany died was something Santana could only imagine. Santana would give Rachel a squeeze on the shoulder as she walked past, and Rachel finally knew not to say anything about it. The apartment the three former New Direction-ers shared was now filled with more music than it had been in a long time, weather it was a formal rehearsal or just the tree of them singing while they made breakfast.

However, throughout all the happy evenings spent rehearsing, and late nights with Dani, the feeling that something was missing kept appearing in Santana's head like flashes of far-off lighting. One night the lighting struck, and she went out on the fire escape to call Brittany.


End file.
